


New Years 2020

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2020, Aged up characters, Bisexuality, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, M/M, M|M, New Years, New Years kiss, Not the 80s, Straight kissing, complaining, gay kissing, w|w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: With the end of the decade approaching, the gang all heads to Mike’s basement to spend their last night in 2019 together.A lot of complaining, cuddling, kissing, and gayness is filled in this fic!
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 27





	New Years 2020

They were all waiting in Mike’s basement, sitting around the tv and hoping that the countdown would hurry up a bit because frankly it was tiring having to wait for 2020. 

“Fuck, it’s taking forever!” Dustin complained, he was sat on the couch, huddled up in the corner with his phone in hand, video chatting with Suzie. The two were going strong for two years, a shining hope for anyone having to deal with distance in their relationships. 

“Pipe down, it's not that bad.” Lucas yawned and snuggled closer to Max whole was curled up with him under the covers. “Ready for our lucky New Years kiss?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Max rolled her eyes. 

“Uh, huh. Yeah…” she smirked and looked over to El who was happily sat in front of the tv with Mike sitting in front of her, letting the former play with his hair while they waited. 

“I learned this new hair thing from Tik Tok and I wanted to try it out.” She moved to sit higher up on her knees while she started to braid his hair together. “It’s going to be wonderful.” 

“That’s going to look so bad—“ Will laughed when Mike sent him a glare. “C’mon, you love me.” 

Mike rolled his eyes but didn’t deny a thing. 

The lights were dimmed, and popcorn was spilled everywhere along with pop cans blankets. Different sounds were radiating through the room from Suzie and Dustin talking to Lucas and Max watching Netflix under their shared blanket and then Eleven pausing and playing the same 60 second Tik Tok over and over to the point that Mike wanted to smash the phone. 

“Damn, I think you’re cutting out—“ Dustin out of nowhere quickly stood up on the couch and raised his phone higher in the air as if it would help the reception. 

“It’s a fuckin’ blizzard outside, think that’s gonna do anything?” Mike sassed, displeased when El pushed his head back into place to her exact liking. 

“I don’t care, I’m ready for New Years to be over! I’m tired.” He flopped back on the couch and groaned as no one paid him mind. 

“What happened to the Dustin that used to complain when we’d want to sleep early? Huh? Is he gone?! Gasp!” Max asked sarcastically, smiling at Dustin’s clear frown. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I’m tired and I want to sleep. So I think we should sleep.” 

Lucas rolled his eyes, “you are a sixteen year old boy and you can’t even stay up till 12 am?” 

“And??” He quirked his lip and turned to look back at his phone when he heard Suzie talking again. 

“Hey, look, two minutes left!” Will cheered. 

“Finally!”

“Oh, damn, already?”

“Jesus—!”

Eleven took a break from Mike’s hair and sat back against the couch, Mike on her right side and Will on his other. She stared intently at the television, happy to be apart of their celebration of the New Year. 

“One minute!” 

“Shit—!”

“I think I’m gonna work out more this year.” Mike said, randomly, making just about the whole room burst out laughing. 

“Oh sure, yeah. That’s definitely gonna happen.” Lucas laughed. 

Mike huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Ten!”

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

They all shouted, Dustin making kissy faces at Suzie while she did the same thing in return. 

Lucas pulled Max into a deep kiss and the two wound themselves together in the thick warm blanket. 

El had situated herself on Mike’s lap while the two practically made out in front of Will. 

The tv was still spewing loud cheers of “happy 2020!” And bright lights exploding rapidly and brightly. The whole screen lit up with explosions. 

The couch creaked and Max slipped off of Lucas’s lap and onto the floor next to El. The other girl was quick to separate herself from Mike before giving Max a giant smile. 

“It’s New Years Eve, not New Years Steve—“

El slid off Mike and right over to Max before the two leaned in a brushed lips, Max’s hand on El’s neck, El’s body wrapping itself around Max. With their lips connected and their eyes shut Mike and Lucas weren’t sure what to do. 

“Hey, uh, Mike…I know you don’t like me, but it’s New Years and maybe we could—“ 

The taller boy turned away from El and Max’s make out session and stared right at Will who had the brightest blush on his cheeks as he looked down at the floor. “Why the hell not.”

It was quick and Will didn’t expect Mike to make any moves on him but being pulled on top of Mike by Mike himself was definitely a move. And he couldn’t find himself minding at all about being manhandled. Lips locked, hips jutting against each other and hands gripping each other’s shirts. 

Lucas got to witness it all, the girls making out, the boys making out and whatever it was that Suzie and Dustin were doing. 

“Of course I’m left out, figures.” He huffed as Max pulled away from El. 

“Hey, you could always kiss Dustin.” She suggested. 

It was almost perfect how both Dustin and Lucas slowly turned towards each other in clear disgust. “Never!” The two shouted. 

“I don’t swing that way!”

“I have Suzie!”

Max shrugged, “it was just a suggestion, swinging is fun though, you should try it out.” She smirked and dove back into the task at hand which was slowly sucking hickies onto El’s neck. 

“I’m goin’ to sleep! Night y’all. Night schnookums.” He whispered to Suzie, not daring to say Suzie Poo in front of his friends. “Love you too Dusty Buns!” She replied. Dustin was quick to make himself at home in the corner of the couch, wrapping his blanket around himself and closing his eyes. 

Max pulled away from El, “should we sleep?” The other girls hummed in thought before nodding and standing up, giving Max a hand up. The two of them hopped onto the couch gracefully, Max pulling Lucas’s blanket onto herself and reaching out to wrap another around El who was on her right. 

Will and Mike were quick to follow as well, Mike settling in next to El and Will on his other side. With the blankets all tightly wrapped around themselves they all slowly drifted off to sleep, silently dreaming about all the crazy adventures they’d get up to in 2020.


End file.
